


Say So

by Skylark



Category: Saiyuki Gaiden
Genre: Caretaking, Cigarettes, Flirting, Gift Giving, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Battle, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25462261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylark/pseuds/Skylark
Summary: "I got you a present," Kenren mumbles.
Relationships: Kenren Taishou/Tenpou Gensui
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Say So

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yusukesjeans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yusukesjeans/gifts).



> Written for my friend as a thank you present ♥
> 
> Fic title is from the song of the same name by Doja Cat. Thank you to [Lemon](https://instagram.com/_mokubah?igshid=1lhdkbxdfj4qg) and [Nev](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/neveralarch) for the beta.

"I got you a present," Kenren mumbles. 

Tenpou raises an eyebrow. His hands never stop their work, smoothing salve over the riotous burns on Kenren's chest. "When did you have the time?" he asks.

"Made time," Kenren says, his voice strained. Any amount of pressure causes pain to race down his injured nerves, and moreover Tenpou is known for his attention to detail, not his gentleness. Still, Kenren manages to crack a smile.

Tenpou hums, his eyes darting across Kenren's body to check for any spots he's missed. "Made time in the middle of the largest sortie heaven has ever leveraged on earth," he remarks.

"Like you didn't sneak off too," Kenren huffs, his voice dissolving into a groan of relief as the salve begins to work. He tosses his head back and their eyes lock. Behind his glasses, Tenpou's eyes are warm.

"How would you know about that?" he says.

"You'd never miss the chance," Kenren laughs, then winces as it causes the injuries on his chest to tighten. The rest of his words are a faint wheeze. "I know there's a bookstore here that even has an account under your name."

Tenpou's smile doesn't change, enigmatic. He turns away to reach for a roll of gauze. "Hold still," he says.

"If I do, will I get a reward for good behavior?"

When Tenpou glances back at him, Kenren waggles his eyebrows. His forehead mark is nearly hidden beneath a smudge of soot, the same stuff that dusts his cheekbones and blackens the corner of his mouth. It was a long battle, and Kenren had turned the tide in the end. 

"What did you have in mind?" Tenpou asks. 

"Gimme a drag," Kenren wheedles. He puckers his lips, gesturing with them to the cigarette that dangles nearly forgotten between Tenpou's lips.

Tenpou considers. He tends to view cigarettes as a precious resource, but Kenren knows that he must have just picked up a new pack while he was earthside. Besides, Tenpou always feels generous after grand military victories. "All right," he agrees. 

He reaches out a hand, helping Kenren to sit up and raise his arms so his hands are folded behind his head. Even with the salve numbing the worst of the pain, Kenren hisses as he moves. By the time he's settled into a good position his lip is white from how hard he's biting it. Tenpou reaches out and pulls it free of his teeth, gently.

As he begins to wind the gauze around Kenren's chest, he says, "So, you said you got me something. It is a surprise?"

Kenren blinks as he pushes past the pain, his eyes focusing on Tenpou's face. "Nah," he decides. "I got you a—they call it a maneki neko. You see 'em in shops all the time. The cats with one paw up. You know what I'm talking about?"

He feels a giddy little flare of accomplishment when he sees Tenpou's eyes brighten. "Of course," he says. "A traveling lord was sheltering from the rain when he saw a temple cat beckoning him closer. As he went to investigate, a lightning bolt struck his former hiding place. The cat has been thought to bring good fortune ever since."

"Or customers," Kenren says.

"I'm very excited to see it," Tenpou says, his hands a little faster as they wrap the bandages around and around Kenrou's chest, up towards his shoulders and back down again to tie off near his waist. "The bandages will need to be changed daily," Tenpou tells him. "Take it easy for a few days, all right?"

"Don't have to tell me twice," Kenren grins. He leans in towards Tenpou, his arms still held up and carefully away from his body, his eyes flicking down to the cigarette still burning in Tenpou's mouth. "Are you gonna keep your end of the deal?"

Tenpou watches him, amused. With a slow, deliberate gesture he pulls the cigarette from his mouth with two slender fingers and places it against Kenren's lips, half-smoked.

Kenren's eyes flutter closed as he takes a deep inhale. His lips whisper against Tenpou's fingers as he purses his mouth. The cherry of the cigarette flares red. Kenren tips his head up and releases the smoke in a lazy curl, watching Tenpou watch him.

"I thought twice about getting you that thing, you know," Kenren says, and Tenpou blinks as the moment breaks. "Do you have any more space in that study of yours?"

"I'll make room," Tenpou says easily. "Tell me, do you remember if it's holding the right or left paw up?"

Kenren squints, thinking. "The left, I think." 

Tenpou beams, suddenly pleased. 

"Why?"

"The left paw is better for the workplace," he explains. "It brings customers, instead of wealth."

"More visitors," Kenren says, catching on, "to entertain you. You're not interested in the money?"

"Why?" Tenpou says, his back to him. "Your presence is wealth enough."

Kenren's lips slacken around the cigarette, nearly down to the filter. 

"Keep sweet-talking me like that..." Kenren says, and can't finish the sentence.

Tenpou turns then, smiling. "I intend to."


End file.
